wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of Ga'Hoole/Roleplay
Roleplay here as an owl from the Great tree of Ga'Hoole. Roleplay Clove flew over the sea of Hoolemere, trying to fly faster. The great tree rose ahead. I've been gone quite a few hours. Racdrops, I'll get a flint-mop for missing over two chaw practises. And these claws. I'd better get them to my hollow before I'm spotted. ''Clove had stolen some battle claws from a lethal looking group of owls equiped in full batallia. They were all ''tytos, ''and had been sqaubbling so much that she had managed to steal the battle claws. Clove had stolen them as she had gone to the Beyond, where a war had just ended. Hopefully, the rybs of the chaws she had missed would understand. She had saved three wolves in that war. ''I bet Rue's missed me. ''Rue was her best friend, a female Spotted owl with which she shared her hollow. They had arrived to the great tree together after being rescued by a search-and-rescue chaw, found alone in the smoking remains of a forest fire. Clove made her way through the tree, trying not to be seen. She made it to her hollow, and hid the battle claws in her secret hidden place under her nest. It was a hole covered by a piece of wood, containing her most precious possesions. She plucked up her opal necklace from Trader Mags, and put the chain around her neck. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Rugger noticed the Barn Owl fly in. He followed her to her hollow. "Where were you coming from? Did you sneak off?" he said. ''Uh-oh. ''"Oh! Um, hi! I just came back from the Beyond! There was a war, Rugger! I saved three wolves!" Clove sqeauked. "Um... was I missed?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "There was a fight!?! And I wasn't there???" he says. "Um... once, in colliering chaw practice, but they thought you were sick or something, it wasn't a big deal. You might want to come up with a good cover story just in case though." "I missed colliering?!" Clove almost wailed. She loved colliering chaw practise, and she was actually very good at it. "Um, okay... I'll just say I got a headache. How was colliering? Oh, do you known where Rue is?"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:18, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Rue flew through a thick collection of trees, then she landed in the hollow her and Clove shared. 01:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "Rue!" Clove gasped. "Hi! Guess what? There was a battle between the wolves in the Beyond!" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "A battle, eh?" Nathiq flew into the hollow. "You didn't sneak out, did you?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:41, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "No. When it was free flight, I reckoned I'd visit Silverviel just for an hour and get back in time, but then I got blown off course, and ended up in the Beyond. I would have headed back, had a she-wolf called Mayla asked me to find a wolf called Aulus, who had fallen over a waterfall. I saved him, a pup an possibly another pup. I would have brought the second pup to the island, but a rogue Smith then stopped me, before I could start flying over Hoolemere, telling me it was over." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 11:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq stared at Clove, "Did you bring anything with you? Battle claws, perhaps?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 15:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't take anything from the armoury." Clove said. "What was the point? I didn't know there was going to be a war, and it was only Silverviel I was going to."she hoped Nathiq hadn't seen the claws as she flew in. She remembered stealing them from those ''tytos. ''How horrifying it had been. They had been arguing over something about purity, and Clove preferred to not think what had happen to the sooties. "You can check the armoury if you want. Nothing will be missing."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 15:49, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "I don't have to," Nathiq uncovered the hole under Clove's nest. "I saw you fly in. Explain these, I don't think I've seen these in the armory." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Clove gritted her beak."I stole them, alright? Because it looked like the pup was in danger and for my protection. There were giant blue-black wolves with yellow eyes that were like fyrngrot'' from hagsfiends...Look, I'm seriously worried about the owls I took them from. They were all tytos, albas, masked, grass and sooties. They were arguing over 'purity'. It was so easy, they would never have noticed. As I flew off, I heard the conversation. One of the albas said,"No, albas are the Pure Ones, not you lot. The High Tyto says so." ''and then one of the sooties said, "that's ridiculous! We're all tytos!" '' and then they started fighting. I heard the word 'turnfeather', and then a shriek... I looked back, and the sooties.... they lay on the ground, dead. They had been slaughtered, just over purity. I think this has to be discussed in the parliament. They looked incredibly dangerous, and based on their conversion, there may be more." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 10:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Rue blinked at Clove. "You stole them, so what?" 14:23, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Only because of the blue-black wolves! You should have seen the size of those wolves!" Clove turned to Rue. "They were like the wolf version of hagsfiends! Three times the size of a normal wolf, blue-black, long claws and serrated fangs, with yellow eyes. The eyes were like the fyrngrot. ''And the pup was in danger from her father. He bit half her tail off!" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 14:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Rue gasped and ruffled her feathers. "You mean like ''vyrr wolves?" 14:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "That's the word!" Clove gasped. She grabbed one of her books from the hole, The World of the Beyond and Dire wolves, and it fell open to the page. "Here! Read it: Vyrrwolves are the hagsfiends of the world of Dire wolves. Like hagsfiends, their eyes are yellow an dproduce the fyrngrot, which is called the jauynx to Dire wolves. Their fur is blue-black, their fangs are three times longer then that of an ordinary Dire wolf, and serrated. Their claws are many times longer, and they are three times the size of ordinary wolves. They are said to come from the Dim World, the wolves's version of Hagsmire... ''yes. They were ''vyrrwolves alright." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 14:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Vyrrwolves? But, could that mean hagsfiends would return as well?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "I... I don't know. Maybe we should take this to the parliament?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "I will inform them," Nathiq said. (Do you want to be the monarch, Sorrel?) Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png (Clove is a junior, so no) "What about the claws?" Clove nodded toward them.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) (You can make multiple owls :)) "We can keep them in the armory. You are far too young to keep them," Nathiq said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Okay. What do we do now?"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'll take them. Don't tell anyone about the claws. It could only mean the Pure Ones are back. Go to the library if you want to know more," Nathiq said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 16:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ''Pure Ones? '' Clove flew to the library, and started looking. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq flew to the armory, and set the claws down. He needed to inform the monarch about the Pure Ones. ''Who could be leading them? ''he wondered. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 16:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove, unsuccessful in finding a book on the Pure Ones, had a bad feeling. Her gizzard twitched. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:59, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq flew out for a free flight. He needed time to think. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Clove thought about these so-called Pure Ones as she sipped some milkberry tea.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ''What if they weren't Pure Ones, but just owls who think like Pure Ones? ''Nathiq thought. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 17:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove put down the nut-cup. She was a deep thinker, but right now it was all shallow. And then she had a thought. ''I go to the main kingdoms during free-flight sometimesto explore. I could fly closer to there, to try and get some infomation; like a slipgizzle. I'm a Barn owl, and they seemed to be treated the best, so its highly unlikely I would get hurt. ''☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq returned to the tree and took out a book titled ''The History of Ga'Hoole. ''He turned to the page about the Pure Ones. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 17:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove wondered about her idea, but she would ask the parliament later. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq read the page quickly, and took the book to his hollow. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Category:Roleplay